User talk:~Stormy~
Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. I'll reply as soon as I can. I am online right now, I'll reply ASAP. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the RoseClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Icewish (talk) 18:18, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Potatoes1076 (I guess i shoud call you Taters :P) I am Skaarsgurd (you can call me Night) If you need any help please ask me for it and if you have time take a look at the Rules. I hope you have fun on the wiki! (and stay active if you can) and make sure you add the right categories to pages you create.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Signature Het Tater :) when your editing RoseClan/Roleplay make sure at the end of your sentance you put your signature. Example: Rosepaw padded up to skystorm "Hi" she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) The signatures help us know who edited so we don't get confused :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) NP :) I'm glad you like it! Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi Tater :) I just wanted to say thank you so much for your cooperation and being so nice XD You and Dapple are probably the two easiest to handle new users I've ever had to introduce to a wiki :) Again, thank you so much, and I would love it if you could stay active, because this wiki really needs more users like you all, Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat? :) Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) hola tater i am back and i was wondering if you wanted to be my mentor on mossclan so your fallenfeather would be mentor to rosepaw i know its a bad name :P Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hay tater!!!! :) I am confused how do you make a story page and where should I make it?????? Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 18:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit a few RP's today? If you don't have time then i understand :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:51, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind editing a few RP's? If you cant thats fine :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Tater why you no rp????!!!!!! Lol jk Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 05:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Can you please edit the RP pages when you have some time? Thanks! Glacey 21:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Why you no rp your new cat argggggg DX Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) The new med cat apprentice :P Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeshhhhh Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) for now Anywhere is fine but everywhere is better :D XD Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I know I think I might get rid of one of them. :P Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Why don't u wanna live on this planet anymore? Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) If you have some time, can you please chat and/or RP a bit? Thanks! 17:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tater :) do you mind editing a few RP's? I've edited all of them :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 12:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tater, can you please come on chat if you have time? :) 19:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Link please? I have allowed some users to use my blanks on different sites, but send me a link to the site so I can make sure. 00:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's definitely not allowed. I'll speak to an admin about it. Thank for your help. 00:51, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ya sure, Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I like your avatar! :DSkaarsgurd (talk) 13:13, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! :DSkaarsgurd (talk) 13:28, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Gathering Wow..Your talk page is bright and pretty :3 Anywho! Idk if i've asked you this but if i have sorry but if you can be here for the gathering i was thinking maybe you could pick 2 of your RP characters from each clan (or maybe like 2 clans) to be in the gathering RP. If you cant be here then its totaly fine! :) but i really hope you can come :3 and if you would like me to edit your RP characters for you in the RP i can do that too.Night 14:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 20:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tater :) do you think you can edit a bit tomorrow or Thursday? If you could it would mean a lot to me :) thanks!Night 00:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Please read this: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:-Blizz-/Important_Stuff! Thanks :D - Blizz Wiki! The wiki has moved this this new website: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay-and-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity We've moved to start over again fresh and free of drama and stub pages! We really hope to see you there :) -Blizz- (talk) 01:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hay tater do you think you could make me sig? It's fine if you can't :) Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi X3 20:16, June 13, 2016 (UTC)UmbrellaDonuts AKA Pineheart (A wiki contributer) 20:16, June 13, 2016 (UTC)